Brave Frontier Short Story - News From Seria
by AoLady
Summary: Pairing : Karl x Summoner!Ao aka the player (my nicknamein BF is same with my nickname here lol)


A woman is standing. She chants the spell, and as the magic circle in front of her shines, a beautiful girl appeared in front of her.  
>"Time to raise your power, Kiku-chan~" she smiles. "No, you can't see their blood. They are metal gods, they don't have blood, okay."<br>The girl in front of her pouts.  
>"Once you reach max level, you can bath in enemies' blood, Kiku." She says as she prepares the fusing ritual. "Now stand there."<p>

She chants the spell of fusion and Kikuri's body shines brightly. She smiles proudly to the girl in kimono who floats in front of her as a blue-haired man enters their house.

"Ao?"

She looks at the man. "Oh, Karl. Welcome home," she smiles and approaches her lover, who has away for past two weeks to do his job as a Demon Slayer. But when they are about to hold each other…

BAM!

Ao squeals and pulls herself away from Karl. Kikuri saves her from falling quickly before she disappears.  
>"What?!" The blue haired man goes to open the door, followed by the woman.<p>

In front of them, now, a woman in red armor is standing.

Ao sighs.  
>"Seria-san, as I thought."<br>"What brings you here, Seria?" Karl asks.  
>Seria pulls Ao's hand and whispers something.<br>"WAIT WHAT REALLY-?" Ao shocked upon hearing the news. "Oh Seria, congratulations!"  
>"Wha- no- don't hug me too tight, idiot!" Seria blushes as Ao hugs her. Behind Ao, Karl looks confused.<br>"Seria will become a mother soon!" Ao tells him.  
>"YOU ARE?" He shocked too. Seria nods.<br>"Yeah, it seems that I will become a mother faster than someone," she smirks and glares at Ao.  
>"What?" Ao asks.<br>"I mean you two are lovers, and even live together now. But you… haven't done 'that'?"

Ao blushes.

"I… it c-c-c-can't be helped, r-r-right? Both of us are busy, and you know that too!"  
>"But you two are not busy now, aren't you? Take some day-offs and enjoy your time together!"<br>Seria turns back.  
>"Gotta go home now~ have a nice day~!" She smirks to Ao.<br>"Wait, Seria-"

But all Ao can hear is the swordwoman chuckling, she must be so happy for making Ao blushed like that.

Ao mumbles as she closes the door. She turns, thinking about reinforcing Elza… only to see her lover, pinning her against the door.  
>"K-Karl?"<br>"You know, Seria may be right."  
>"Huh?" She looks confused.<br>He hugs her and nuzzles her neck.  
>She groans. "N-no! What happened? Y-you… s-suddenly…"<br>"I want a baby," he says.

The silence falls between them. Ao looks blank as Karl remarks that.

"…..Eh?" Ao finally finds her voice after silenced by shock for a while.

"Ah, b-but it's okay if you don't want to. I… I mean, it's fine. You're right, we're busy with our jobs and-" he looks a bit down.  
>Ao smiles and cups her lovers face, effectively silencing him by sealing his mouth with a kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist as their kiss going deeper.<p>

After a while, their lips parted.  
>"To be honest," she whispers, "I think Seria is right."<p>

Karl smirks and lifts her, carrying her bridal-style as she protests and blushes.  
>"W-w-wait, you want to do it now?" She asks as Karl tops her.<br>He doesn't answer, but she can feel the lust from the way he looks at her.  
>"I… I… no… it's not like I d-don't want to… b-but it's too sudden… you just arrived and I don't even prepare- mmmhhh!" She moans as he silenced her with another kiss.<br>"Then I will show you how much I've missed you," Karl whispers as he takes off her clothes…

● about 2 months later ●

Ao is calling forth her squad when suddenly…  
>"Ugh!"<br>"Miss Ao? What happened?" Paris asks.  
>"N-nothing, I just feel nauseous these days… ugh…" Ao answers. "Esna… can you… perhaps…? Ugh!" The woman in turquoise clothes falls on her knees, trying to throw up. Esna uses its cure but it has no effect on her.<br>"You should come home, Ao."  
>"I won't… leave… a job… undone…" Ao answers. "I am okay, Esna… thanks… let's continue now. The boss is near."<p>

But Ao's condition is worsen after she finished her job, so Paris has to goes with her.

"Ao! Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Her lover looks worried as she enters the hall.  
>"No… I…"<br>"She has nausea, I have to admit that she is really something, though. Not even dropped the job until the end, although she felt like she wanted to throw up again and again, and she clenched to her staff way tighter than ever, because of her sickness." Paris explains.  
>"Thank you for accompanying her, Paris." He holds the sick summoner's hand and takes her to the Elder.<p>

"Ho ho ho." Grahdens greets her. "I heard the report. Good job, Ao. And congratulations."  
>"Thank you, Grahdens." Ao replies.<br>"And you should take less jobs for now, as I can sense a new life inside you."

Ao looks blank.

"….Eh?"

"But this is a mere presumption. You should go to medic and check yourself."

Another "Ho ho ho" runs out from the Elder as Ao looks clueless.  
>"What did Grahdens said?" Karl asks as Ao approaches him.<br>"He said that I have to see the medic soon," she answers. "Well I should go, maybe they will treat my nausea before I go home,"  
>She smiles to her lover's worried face.<p>

"Congratulations, Miss!"  
>"Eh?" Ao looks confused as the medic looks happy.<br>"You are pregnant!"  
>"Wait WHAT?" She shouts her shock.<br>"Yes you are! Congratulations!"  
>"Ah… uhm… thank you… I mean, I still can't believe it… I…"<p>

Ao is still shocked as she walks to home.

In the evening, she hears someone knocking the door. It's her lover, just arrived.  
>"Welcome home," she smiles.<br>"How was your check up, Ao?" Karl asks.  
>"They said that I shouldn't go to a field tasks and summoning squads for now." Ao replies.<br>"Is it that bad? The nausea?"  
>Ao looks at Karl, and approaches him as she shakes her head.<p>

"Because…" she says as her face starts reddening, "Now I'm carrying a baby in my belly, so they think it's not wise to send me to the front line now."  
>"Wait, so you're-"<p>

Ao nods and takes her lover's hand, and put his hand on her belly. She blushes as he caresses her belly.

Suddenly, Karl pulls her and embraces her. She blushes again as she wraps her arms around her lover.  
>"N- wai- I mean… d-dinner. Let's have dinner now, okay?" She stutters.<br>But he doesn't release her.  
>"Karl-"<br>He looks at her with tender gaze and pats her head.

"You know, I was very worried when I looked at you today with Paris. You looked so sick that I thought the mission failed or, the worse, you were hurt…" he says.  
>"She said that I should go home too," Ao replies. "But I can't just leave the mission, right?"<br>She pouts, "And I can protect myself too, Karl. I have Tia and Esna to protect me when I have to do a mission alone."  
>Karl chuckles, "I know,"<br>Ao smiles. "Well now that I have more free time, I will raise my squad so I can go back to work soon after I'm ready."  
>"But keep in mind that you have to think of your health, so our baby will be healthy too." He says.<br>"Okay~" she smiles and nods.


End file.
